Frivolous
by Spaleween
Summary: He can fly. She can't. There's no pixie dust here. AxI


Soft yellow bathed the bed, protecting its owner from the onslaught of the dark that was the rest of the room. Many a night, the valiant light struggled to prevail, but alas, the causal hand it protects turns to be the reason for the light's lapsing demise, and eventually, the dark engulfs the bed and conquers the room.

This particular night, the causal hand dropped a book on the bed with a sigh. The hand then proceeded to support its owner's chin as she eyed the damned volume with a sigh. She blinked, swerved to the darkness that was her closet and said, "Go away, vampire."

The vampire resumed his normal shape and paused at the book. "A curious read," his orange shades turned to her frameless glasses, "Didn't Walter tell you to read Othello?"

"Already done, didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

"Why read this then?"

"You said it yourself, vampire. Curious."

"I wasn't referring to the book."

"Hm," she returned her eyes to the volume.

The crickets chirped in the lawn below as the wind glided past the French doors and played with the pages of the book.

The vampire tilted his head, an amused smile in his face, "I wonder, what has made my master so curious for something so frivolous?"

Her hand dropped to her lap in a fist, her shoulders stiff, "What's wrong with that?"

"You're thirteen."

"I hope you're not telling me I'm too old for this, servant."

He chuckled, "Then pray tell, what has made you so curious?"

She took a deep breath, "Alucard, why don't other kids like the ending?"

The wind continued to play with the book. Integral shifted the covers and watched shadow tendrils creep across the room and push the French doors shut.

"It's simple, really. It wasn't what they wanted."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "They want her to stay there?"

"To stay with him, to be precise."

Integral's eyebrows remained knitted even as Alucard smirked and said, "Why not? You can be free to do anything you want. No one's there to tell you that you can't eat sweets before dinner or that it's lights out at nine in the evening. No rules, no sanctions, no forbidden things, nothing," he stared closer at her protesting eyes, "Whatever you want, whenever you want it, wherever you want it."

She remained silent, her eyes remaining critical. He whispered in her ear, "Plus, you can do more: things you weren't able to do before, things you can't do before, things you won't do before."

She flinched, "Foolish."

Alucard let her breathe again, that grin still on his face, "Kids are foolish."

"Free to do whatever you want? Wouldn't that result to chaos? Conflicts would occur every minute!"

He shook his head, "Children are different from adults, Integral. They don't and won't have a care for power, authority, or wealth. One second, they're fighting over a pile of stones; and playing tag, the next."

"And what of the family they left behind? They can't just leave them in exchange for complete freedom."

Pause, "Why not?"

"They're children; they need someone to guide them, especially during their age."

Smirk, "You're one to talk."

"I'm thirteen."

"So you've said."

She furiously ran a hand through her hair, "All right, what if he comes to London for good?"

"And lose all the abilities he enjoyed for so many years?" His chuckle made her cheeks pink, "Now you're trying to pair them up."

"She can't go to his world; there are too many things she has to leave behind. He barely has any luggage."

"Aside from keeping the scheming Captain from doing what he wishes?"

"It has no effect on the real world."

"The real world," he mused, "Tell me then, what will happen to him as he watches her grow up? Everyone around him will grow up, his companions constantly being replaced, he'll desire reprieve."

"He doesn't want her to grow up, then."

"In his world, the grown-ups want to kill him."

"It's inevitable."

The wind and the crickets finished their concert, "Yes, it's inevitable," he left for the walls.

The breeze resumed knocking on her doors as the crickets struck a new musical piece. Integral's eyes remained focused on the darkness that he previously occupied; his voice in her head.

_ Come to Neverland with me?_

OoOoOoOo

A/N: I seem to have a tendency to twist classics. Talk to me, will you? Substantial reviews would be nice.


End file.
